This Disease
by Heenspiration
Summary: Siwon bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Tiba saatnya ketika seorang animator datang dan merubah hidup Siwon yang awalnya biasa saja lagi ga bisa bikin summary langsung ke cerita aja! YAOI SiChul Siwon X Heechul OOC RnR. CHAP 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

This Disease

Warning : Yaoi Typo(s)

Genre : Romance

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Siwon, Heechul

"Aku mau menebus obat ini." ujar seorang namja tampan seraya menyerahkan kertas resep obat.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Siwon namja tampan itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, matanya melihat ke sekeliling tempat penebusan obat itu. Beberapa pasien berlalu lalang mengingat ini adalah bagian dari rumah sakit. Matanya tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang mengenakan masker, ia menggunakan sweater tebal. Wajahnya tidak terlihat sepenuhnya, tapi Siwon merasa kalau yeoja itu menarik, cantik walau hanya terlihat matanya.

"Tuan? " panggil apoteker, membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Ne, jadi berapa semuanya?" Siwon mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"10.000 won."

Siwon membayar obatnya lalu berlalu dari apoteker itu. Matanya kembali mencari sosok tadi, tapi tidak ada. Mungkin yeoja itu sudah pulang pikirnya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Yoboseyo."

"..."

"Ne, umma. Sudah, aku sudah menebus obatnya."

"..."

"Ne."

pip. Siwon memutuskan hubungan telfonnya lalu berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Sebenarnya ia tidak sakit, ia hanya menebus obat untuk Ibunya. Tadi Ibunya menelfon, ia bilang kalau Siwon harus cepat-cepat ke perusahaan ayahnya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Pasti urusan bisnis lagi. Sudah jelas ada sesuatu jika Siwon disuruh pergi ke perusahaan ayahnya secara tiba-tiba.

.

"Siwon, kau sudah datang?" tanya Tuan Choi, ayah Siwon.

"Ne, appa. Kenapa menyuruhku datang?" ujar Siwon tanpa basa-basi.

"Appa hanya ingin mengenalkanmu dengan animator yang akan membantu dalam membuat konsep iklan baru perusahaan kita. Dia baru saja lulus dari Universitas dan umurnya tak beda jauh denganmu. Appa harap kau bisa bekerja sama dengannya, kurasa kalian bisa akrab," jelas Tuan Choi sambil membereskan beberapa berkas perusahaanya, lalu melihat ke jam dinding yang terpasang di salah satu sudut ruangan mewah itu. "seharusnya dia akan datang setengah jam lagi"

Siwon tersenyum tipis, tidak mau berkomentar. Setidaknya dia dapat partner baru yang seumuran dengannya, jadi proyek iklan ini bisa dibuat senyaman mungkin. Siwon bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, awalnya ia akan langsung ditempatkan sebagai general manager. Tapi ia menolak, ia lebih memilih menjadi staff pemasaran. (author ngarang) Sekarang perusahaannya sedang meluncurkan produk baru , maka Siwon harus mengatur pembuatan iklannya. Lagi-lagi Siwon sendiri yang ingin terjun langsung dalam pembuatan iklan itu. Siwon mengusung tema kartun, sehingga dibutuhkan seorang animator yang akan membuat gambarnya.

"Oh iya, partner baruku itu namja atau yeoja?" Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang.

"Tentu saja namja, kalau yeoja nanti akan ada skandal." kata Tuan Choi sambil terkekeh.

Siwon ikut tertawa, "Tenang, aku ini professional Appa."

Kring..

"..."

"Suruh saja langsung ke ruanganku"

"..."

Tuan Choi menutup telfonnya.

"Dia sudah datang, kita tunggu saja." Tuan Choi duduk di kursinya.

Tok..tok..

Terdengar ketukan pelan dari balik pintu.

"Masuklah." kata Tuan Choi setengah berteriak.

'klek' pintu pun terbuka, seorang yeoja? Err, bukankah tadi Tuan Choi bilang kalau karyawan barunya adalah seorang namja? Sosok itu memiliki sorot mata yang tak asing bagi Siwon. Ya, sorot mata seseorang yang ia lihat di rumah sakit tadi, bedanya sekarang ia tidak memakai masker. Rambutnya panjang sebahu. Ia masih memakai sweater tebal, celana jeans dan sneakers merah.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." ujarnya, suaranya.. Benar-benar suara seorang namja. Tapi wajahnya? Cantik, sangat cantik malah.

"Annyeonghaseyo, jadi kau Kim Heechul?" tanya Tuan Choi sambil berjalan ke arah Heechul. "Duduklah." Tuan Choi mempersilahkan.

Heechul duduk di salah satu sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa panjang yang diduduki Siwon. Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, dengan cepat Siwon memalingkan wajahnya. Kenapa ada yeoja.. Ehm namja yang secantik itu?

"Nah, ini anak sulungku. Namanya Siwon. Kau akan menjadi partnernya dalam pembuatan iklan perusahaan, kuharap kalian bisa akrab." terang Tuan Choi.

Heechul mengulurkan tangannya, "Kim Heechul, kau bisa memanggilku Heechul Siwon-ssi." ucapnya ramah.

Siwon menjabat tangan Heechul, "Panggil saja aku Siwon, lagipula kau lebih tua dariku kan? Seharusnya aku memanggilmu Hyung."

"Eh?" ujar Heechul tak percaya.

"Kau sudah lulus kuliah kan? aku baru akan menyelesaikan semester akhirku tahun depan. Dan aku masuk kelas akselerasi saat SMA." ujar Siwon tanpa bermaksud sombong.

.

"Sudah jam dua belas." Tuan Choi melirik jam tangannya, "Appa ada urusan, kalian mau melanjutkan obrolan di tempat lain atau-"

"Ne, appa. Heechul hyung, ayo kita lanjutkan di luar." ajak Siwon memotong pembicaraan Tuan Choi.

.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau ke Seoul?" tanya Siwon sambil menyalakan mobilnya, Heechul mengangguk. "Kukira kau ini.. Yeoja.."

Heechul tersenyum, "Itu sudah biasa, apalagi rambutku panjang. Apa aku harus memotongnya agar terlihat lebih rapih sebagai karyawan di perusahaanmu?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Ani, tenang saja. Lagipula aku senang dengan kesan santai yang tidak terlalu rapih. Memangnya karyawan perkantoran harus selalu memakai kemeja dan dasi?"

Heechul mengangguk mengerti

"Eh, kita ke rumahku dulu ya. Atau mau fikirkan idenya di rumahku saja?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku ikut saja, kau kan bosnya." jawab Heechul.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat hyung di rumah sakit. Sedang apa hyung disana?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Uhm, tidak. Aku hanya... menjenguk teman, ya menjenguk teman." jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Kukira kau sedang sakit, habisnya tadi hyung pakai masker." Siwon tetap fokus menyetir.

TBC/END

.

.

.

.

Ini ff Sichul chaptered!

Gimana? Pendek banget ya? Soalnya ini baru awalnya banget.

Ada yang penasaran sama ceritanya? Review ya, nanti di update chap 2 yang lebih panjang..

Oh iya, author ga bosen buat ngucapin beribu-ribu terimakasih buat yang udah nge review di fic2 sebelumnya :-)

Kamsahamnida...


	2. Chapter 2

This Disease

Chapter 2

Warning : Yaoi Typo(s)

Genre : Romance

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Siwon, Heechul

"Ayo turun! kita sudah sampai." ajak Siwon.

"Wah, jadi ini rumahmu." Heechul terkagum-kagum. Rumah keluarga Choi memang sangat besar dan mewah. Mereka pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Baru sampai ke depan pintu mereka sudah disambut seorang namja berpakaian butler.

"Selamat datang tuan, ada dua orang teman sedang menunggu tuan di ruang tengah." sambut butler itu sambil mempersilahkan Siwon dan Heechul masuk.

"Ahh... pasti si duo abnormal itu!" gumam Siwon malas. Heechul hanya terdiam, masih terpesona dengan kemegahan rumah keluarga Choi. Rumah itu lebih pantas disebut istana, pilar-pilar menjulang dari lantai ke langit-langit rumah. Semua perabot bergaya Eropa tertata rapi dan terlihat mahal. Mereka pun berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah.

"Ah Siwon! Akhirnya kau datang juga, dari mana saja kau?" panggil namja kurus yang sedang mengunyah kue-kue suguhan. " Hmm...habis kencan ya?"

"Yack Eunhyuk hyung! Kencan? Apa maksudmu? Dia ini partner kerjaku." jawab Siwon ketus, "Buat apa kalian kesini? Pulang sana! Aku mau kerja."

"Kau ini kenapa? Tega sekali mengusir kami. Sebenarnya kami ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi kau malah mengusir kami. Benar-benar kau ini, sangat keterlaluan! Iya kan Donghae?" ujar Eunhyuk yang hanya disahuti anggukan setuju oleh Donghae.

Siwon menghela nafasnya, "Terserah kalian mau bilang apa. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa pergi. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mau menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu."

"Dasar Choi Siwon, kami ini tamu. Lagipula apa salahnya bersenang-senang bersama kami? Kau selalu saja mengutamakan pekerjaanmu." saran Donghae. Loh sebenarnya bosnya itu siapa?

"Ya..ya baiklah. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa pergi, bagaimana kalau bersenang-senangnya di rumah saja? Heechul hyung apa kau tidak keberatan kalau kita menunda dulu pembicaraan tentang pekerjaan kita?" tanya Siwon.

"Gwenchana Siwon." jawab Heechul pelan.

Siwon duduk di sofa, disusul Heechul yang duduk disebelahnya. Eunhyuk menatap Heechul penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Noona ini yeojachingunya Siwon?" tanya Eunhyuk polos, tentu saja ia tidak menyadari kalau Heechul adalah namja.

Heechul terkekeh, "Ani, aku ini namja. Namaku Kim Heechul. Panggil aku hyung jangan Noona." seketika Eunhyuk baru menyadari suara Heechul.

"Eh.. Mian hyung.." Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya, Donghae masih menatap Heechul heran. Adakah namja secantik itu? Bahkan Eunhyuk–kekasihnya–yang seorang namja itu tidak begitu cantik kalau dibandingkan dengan yeoja.

"Makanya kau jangan sok tau!" cibir Siwon, "Oh ya Heechul hyung, aku belum memperkenalkan dua sahabatku ini. Yang kurus seperti ikan teri ini namanya Eunhyuk dan yang satu lagu namanya Donghae, mereka juga bekerja di perusahaanku. Dan mereka berdua akan ikut dalam pembuatan iklan perusahaan." jelas Siwon.

"Ne, aku mengerti Siwon. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." sapa Heechul sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa hyung benar-benar namja? Hyung cantik sekali." kata Donghae yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Eunhyuk yang cemburu.

"Aku ini namja, benar-benar namja loh! Kau masih ragu?"

"Ah ani hyung, hanya saja rambut hyung membuat kesan yang sangat feminin. Oh ayo ceritakan tentang dirimu hyung. Darimana kota asalmu, hobimu, kami ingin mengetahuinya iya kan Donghae ?" Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya pada Donghae. Dan lagi-lagi Donghae hanya mengangguk setuju. Eunhyuk bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Hening

Heechul terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai bicara.

"Oh... jadi karena rambutku. Hmm... sebenarnya aku punya alasan mengapa membiarkan rambutku panjang. Ibuku sudah meninggal semenjak aku lahir. Ayahku bilang wajahku sangat mirip dengan ibu. Waktu itu rambutku pendek, lalu ayahku bilang kalau saja rambutku panjang maka aku akan sangat mirip dengan ibuku. Kau tahu? Menjalani hidup tanpa seorang ibu membuatku sedih, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Setelah lulus SMA aku mulai memanjangkan rambutku, dan setiap aku merasa ingin bertemu ibuku aku akan bercermin. Menceritakan hal-hal yang aku alami di depan cermin sambil memandang wajahku. Mungkin ini gila, tapi perkataan ayahku selalu terngiang di telingaku. Ayahku selalu bilang kalau ada sosok ibu dalam diriku. Sampai saat ini aku masih merasa kehilangan, apalagi.. Sekarang aku tinggal sendiri."

"Hyung tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya aku tinggal sendiri, ayahku pergi menyusul ibuku ketika aku lulus SMA..." kini suaranya mulai bergetar, Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya "Dan noonaku pergi meninggalkanku, dia ke Seoul. Sejak itu aku hidup sendirian di Kangwondo, sebagian uang warisan sepeninggal ayah yang kumiliki, aku gunakan untuk menjalani hidup dan biaya sekolahku saat itu. Aku pernah bekerja di beberapa perusahaan, tapi aku memilih pindah ke Seoul karena ku fikir punya kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk mengembangkan bakat dan kegemaranku pada dunia animasi dan aku sangat merindukan Noonaku. Ia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, tapi.. untuk bertemu dengannya saja aku sulit.. Kau tahu? Hidup sendirian tanpa keluarga itu.. menyedihkan..

"Hn, Kisah yang rumit.. Ya?.." Heechul mengakhiri ceritanya sambil tersenyum getir, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca seakan tidak mampu menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar. Ia menunduk,masih berusaha sekuat tenaga agar butiran kristal itu tidak melesat keluar dari bola mata indahnya.

Eunhyuk menatap Heechul dengan perasaan bersalah, tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal yang–mungkin–sensitif bagi Heechul. Siwon dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Heechul, membiarkan namja cantik itu menangis dipelukannya.

"Menangislah kalau memang ingin menangis" kata Siwon, perlahan mulai terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir Heechul. Siwon mulai merasakan bajunya basah. Agak lama Heechul menangis pelan, beberapa kali Siwon mengelus punggung Heechul sampai akhirnya tangisan Heechul mereda.

.

"Hyung, mianhae.. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat hyung bersedih. Aku memang bodoh!" kata Eunhyuk menyesal. Heechul membalas tersenyum.

"Gwenchana Eunhyuk. Hanya saja.. terkadang aku terlalu cengeng untuk mengingat hal itu."

"Sudah baikan kan?" tanya Siwon sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Heechul. Kalau saja keadaan tidak seserius ini, pasti Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah menggoda mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak? Ini romantis, mereka berdua sangat mesra.

Heechul mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku sekarang." ajak Siwon sambil menarik tangan Heechul, lalu menatap ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae seakan berkata-aku-mau-pergi-jadi-keluarlah-dari-rumahku.

Sepertinya tatapan Siwon dapat dimengerti dengan jelas oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka berdua pun langsung pamit pulang.

.

"Kami pulang dulu Siwon, Heechul hyung." Euhyuk melambaikan tangannya lalu memakai helm. Donghae sudah siap untuk mengendarai motor besarnya lalu mereka berdua melesat menjauhi rumah Siwon.

"Hyung lihat mereka kan? Karyawan perusahaan yang sangat santai." kata Siwon penuh penekanan di kata 'sangat'.

"Mereka itu berpacaran ya?"

"Eh? Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak, mereka terlihat mesra. Jadi, kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Heechul menatap Siwon yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Ke suatu tempat yang.. Mungkin kau akan suka." Siwon masuk ke mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Kemanapun tujuannya, Siwon ingin membuat Heechul bahagia. Entah mengapa Siwon merasa bersalah dan merasa sangat tidak suka melihat Heechul menangis tadi.

ooOoo

Heechul duduk di salah satu kursi taman, matanya terpejam merasakan angin semilir yang menyentuh wajah mulusnya.

"Ini es krimnya Hyung, rasa coklat. Coklat akan membuat suasana hatimu lebih baik." ucap Siwon dengan nada senang.

Heechul membuka matanya lalu mengambil es krim yang sudah dibelikan oleh Siwon, "Gomawo Siwon, kau benar-benar bos yang baik."

"Jangan anggap aku bosmu. Anggap aku–"

"Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai pahlawan kebahagiaan. Apa itu lebih baik?" Heechul mulai menjilati es krim coklatnya, Siwon tersenyum melihatnya. Hanya dengan melihat Heechul tersenyum perasaannya sudah menjadi bahagia.

"Seharusnya kau yang jadi pahlawan kebahagiaan, karena melihatmu aku jadi tidak berhenti tersenyum." Siwon menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku taman itu, es krimnya sudah habis dari tadi.

"Eh? maksudmu?"

"A-ani" Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Kau yang mengajakku kesini, dan tempat ini membuatku bahagia. Jadi kau pahlawannya." Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu hyung jadi apa? Yeoja cantik yang ditolong oleh pahlawan? Lalu mereka berpacaran dan menikah" canda Siwon, Heechul membulatkan matanya. Pipinya merona dan jantungnya berdebar. Perasaan apa ini?

Heechul menggeleng, "Aku ini tampan, aku jadi penguasa kerajaan 1001 malam"

"Kau lebih pantas jadi putri hyung. Cinderella? Kehilangan sepatu kaca lalu dibantu oleh Pahlawan kebahagiaan untuk menemukan sepatunya. Akhirnya mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia, ya pahlawan kebahagiaan selalu berhasil."

"Ngawur, mana ada cerita seperti itu" Heechul memukul lengan Siwon. Siwon hanya tertawa, Heechul ikut tertawa. Misi pahlawan kebahagiaan kali ini berhasil.

.

"Sudah hampir malam ya?" Heechul memandang langit yang mulai gelap, senja yang indah dengan langit yang kemerahan.

"Mau pulang?" tanya Siwon, "Hyung tinggal dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Heechul menggeleng, "Tidak usah, aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu Siwon."

"Tapi Hyung, kumohon.. Kau tinggal dimana? Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan. Kau mau melihat pahlawan kebahagiaan pulang dengan kecewa karena membiarkan Cinderellanya pulang sendirian?" Siwon–berusaha–mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya, Heechul geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen kecil dan jelek. Kau tidak mungkin mau kesana, lagipula jalannya kecil. Jadi sebaiknya tidak usah. Pahlawan kebahagiaan sudah membuat Cinderella bahagia kok, jadi tak usah khawatir. Lagipula Cinderella yang satu ini namja loh, jadi dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." tolak Heechul lagi.

Akhirnya Siwon menyerah, ia membiarkan Heechul pulang sendirian. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Siwon memesankan taksi untuk Heechul dan tentu saja Siwon yang membayarnya.

"Ajhussi, antar Cinderella ini dengan selamat ke istananya ya." pesan Siwon pada supir taksi yang akan mengantar Heechul.

Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku ini namja dan aku ini bukan Cinderella, Siwonnie!"

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi? Siwonnie? Manis sekali, aku menyukainya!" kata Siwon antusias, Heechul yang malu langsung menutup pintu taksinya. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya. Semburat-semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Perasaan apa ini.." batin Heechul "T-tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh menyukainya Kim Heechul!"

"Heechullie hyung! Hati-hati di jalan!" Siwon berteriak, Heechul melihatnya dari jendela belakang taksi yang mulai berjalan menjauhi namja tampan itu "Eh, aku lupa minta nomer ponselmu!"

Heechul membuka jendelanya lalu membiarkan kepalanya keluar dan menatap Siwon, "Besok kan kita bertemu lagi!" melambaikan tangannya sebentar lalu menutup kembali jendela taksi.

"Ajhussi, antarkan aku ke.. Uhukk" ia terbatuk.

Heechul memegang hidungnya, mengelapnya dengan jari.

"darah.. Lagi.."

TBC

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa juga updet chap 2. Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae karena updetnya lama banget sampe satu minggu ._.v

Author lagi banyak banget tugas+ulangan, jadinya ga sempet updet yang chap 2.

Gomawo buat reader yang udah review dan meminta kelanjutan dari fanfic ini, sekali lagi mianhae kalo kurang memuaskan dan kurang panjang. #bow #bow

Oh iya, author mau bales review boleh ya hihi

Reita : Udah di lanjut nih :) Chullie nya mati ga ya..? mati ga ya..?

Ayakyu : Udah di lanjut nih :)

Guest : Udah di lanjut nih :)

Noella Marsha : Udah di lanjut nih :) Gomawo semangatnya^^

Sora Hwang : Udah di lanjut nih :) Iya, saya juga. Makanya mau bikin ff sichul yang banyak^^

SimbaRella : Udah di lanjut nih :) hehe ada yang mati ga ya? Heechulnya mati ga ya...? Hehe

lucifer84 : Gomawo :) sakit ga ya? Hihi. Iya Heechul memang begitu mempesona #apasih

tati joana : Udah di lanjut nih :)

shin min hyo : Udah di lanjut nih :) Gomawo semangatnya^^

Lovelovechulie : Udah di lanjut nih :) iya author juga lebih suka SiChul hehe^^

Kim Seorin SichulShipper : Udah di lanjut nih :)

Guest : Udah di lanjut nih :)

AlyaAlya : Udah di lanjut nih :) gak menganggu ko ;) malah seneng kalo ada review. Gomawo semangatnya^^


	3. Chapter 3

This Disease

Chapter 3

Warning : Yaoi Typo(s)

Genre : Romance

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Siwon, Heechul

"Apa Heechul punya ruangan sendiri?" tanya Siwon pada Appanya.

"Tidak, dia bersama dengan karyawan lainnya. Di bagian multimedia." jawab Tuan Choi tanpa melihat ke arah anaknya, ia tefokus dengan laptopnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia seruangan denganku?"

"Apa ayahmu ini tidak salah dengar?" tuan Choi langsung terdiam. "Bukankah kau paling tidak suka jika ada orang lain di ruanganmu?" kali ini Tuan Choi menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum keheranan.

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya, "Bukan begitu Appa, aku hanya ingin leluasa berdiskusi dengannya tentang pekerjaan dan proyek-proyek kami selanjutnya."

Tuan Choi mengangguk, "Hmm, ya baiklah jika kau menghendakinya. Besok Appa akan suruh orang menyiapkan meja untuknya."

.

.

.

"Heechul hyung," Siwon menepuk pundak Heechul yang sedang menggambar animasi untuk iklan.

Heechul mendongak, "Ne, Siwon?"

"Ng... itu...hyung, kau akan pindah ke ruanganku." ujar Siwon menjelaskan.

"Eh, masa? Kenapa pindah?"

"Supaya lebih mudah membicarakan tentang proyek kita hyung."

Heechul mengangguk mengerti, " Oh begitu, jadi...kapan aku pidah ke ruanganmu?"

"Saat ini juga, aku akan membantu hyung membereskan barang-barang," Siwon lalu memanggil Donghae, "Hae hyung, tolong ambilkan kardus ya."

"Biar aku saja yang ambil." Heechul mengacungkan tangannya sambil tersenyum senang. Entah mengapa rasanya ia sangat senang ketika tahu ia akan seruangan dengan Siwon. Berarti ia akan lebih dekat dengan bosnya yang tampan itu, walaupun sebelumnya tidak kalah dekat karena Siwon berkali-kali datang ke ruang multimedia hanya untuk melihat Heechul.

"Aku juga ikut hyung!" Siwon mengikuti Heechul yang akan mengambil kardus.

.

"Ehm, ini ruanganmu?" Heechul menatap ke sekeliling ruangan besar yang cukup mewah itu.

"Maaf hyung, ruang kerjaku agak berantakan. Aku belum sempat merapihkannya. Bagaimana menurut hyung? Apa hyung suka dengan ruangan ini?" tanya Siwon sambil meletakkan kardus berisi barang-barang Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk antusias. "Aku menyukainya, tak apa Siwon kita bisa rapihkan bersama-sama." lalu meletakkan kardus yang ia bawa di lantai. Siwon tersenyum lega.

"Mejanya mau menghadap kemana hyung? Mau dekat jendela? Pemandangannya bagus loh, atau hyung mau duduk di dekatku saja?" tanya Siwon sambil berjalan tak sabaran dari dekat jendela ke meja kantornya.

"Hm...dimana saja boleh, tapi sepertinya di dekat jendela juga bagus." jawab Heechul.

"Ehm, coba kau duduk di kursinya hyung. Nyaman tidak? Kalau tidak nyaman aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menggantinya."

"Ani, tidak usah repot. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

"Yaa, baiklah hyung. Semoga kau nyaman disini." kata Siwon dengan senyuman yang masih belum memudar dari wajah tampannya.

ooOoo

Sudah beberapa hari sejak dimulainya proyek pembuatan iklan perusahaan. Kali ini mereka sudah memasuki tahap shooting. Mereka melakukan shooting di salah satu studio.

"Aah, akhirnya shooting tahap pertama sudah selesai." kata Siwon sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aduh ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, aku lapar." ujar Heechul sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Iya, kami juga lapar hyung." kata Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Yasudah aku mau beli makanan dulu, kalian mau juga?" tawar Heechul.

"Tentu saja kami mau hyung, apalagi kalau gratis.. Hehe." kata Eunhyuk sambil tertawa pelan, Donghae ikut tertawa bermaksud mengiyakan perkataan namjachingunya.

"Ish, dasar kalian ini. Maunya yang gratis." protes Siwon.

"Sudahlah Siwon, aku sudah sangat lapar. Apa kau mau mengantarku membeli makanan?" ajak Heechul.

Siwon mengangguk, "Ya, ayo hyung."

.

"Hyung, di sepanjang jalan ini banyak restoran yang enak-enak. Hyung mau makan apa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau di restoran itu saja? Itu mirip dengan restoran langgananku di Kangwondo." Heechul menunjuk sebuah restoran kecil dengan nuansa warna merah. Siwon tersenyum. Dari sekian banyak restoran mewah dan besar, Heechul memilih restoran sederhana itu.

"Ne, baiklah hyung."

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu mereka berdua turun dan masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Heechul terlihat sangat antusias dan senang.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi." kata Heechul menyapa seorang Ahjussi yang sepertinya pemilik restoran itu.

Ahjussi itu tersenyum, "Annyeonghaseyo! Selamat datang di restoran kami!"

"Apa ini cabang dari restoran yang ada di Kangwondo?" tanya Heechul.

"Iya benar, restoran di Kangwondo itu diurus oleh kakakku." jawab Ahjussi itu ramah.

Heechul tersenyum lebar, "Jinjja? Berarti menu makanannya sama?"

"Tentu saja, ini resep keluarga."

Siwon ikut tersenyum melihat Heechul, "Kenapa hyung terlihat sangat senang?" tanyanya.

Heechul tersenyum semakin lebar, "Semua makanan di restoran ini adalah menu favorit keluargaku. Aku, ayah dan noonaku sering sekali pergi ke restoran yang ada di Kangwondo."

.

"Semuanya beres, untuk Hae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung juga sudah dibeli."

Mereka berdua memesan beberapa menu makanan. Heechul tahu betul makanan-makanan yang enak. Ia bilang kalau keluarganya, terutama ayahnya sangat menyukai makanan daerah.

"Kau tahu Siwon? Aku tidak bohong. Makanan di restoran ini sangaaaat enak. Kau benar-benar harus mencobanya." kata Heechul riang sambil menenteng sekantung makanan.

"Ekspresi wajahmu sangat meyakinkan hyung, aku percaya kalau makanan itu sangat lezat." Siwon mengacak-ngacak rambut Heechul gemas.

Setelah membeli makanan, mereka keluar dari restoran itu. Siwon membukakan pintu mobil untuk Heechul. "Ayo hyung, naik!"

Hening.

Heechul tidak menjawab, ia terdiam dan menatap ke sebrang jalan. Tapi Siwon tidak memperhatikannya, ia berlalu dan menuju kemudi.

"Hyung? Ayo tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Siwon ketika menyadari Heechul tidak meresponnya.

Siwon menatap ke arah Heechul heran, mengapa Heechul terdiam saja? Siwon mengikuti sorot mata Heechul yang tertuju pada seseorang di sebrang jalan. Siapa orang itu?

Heechul benar-benar fokus melihat orang itu, seolah ingin mencari tahu. Dan saat orang itu berlalu pergi menaiki taksi, tanpa diduga Heechul langsung berlari mengejarnya. Heechul menjatuhkan makanan yang ia bawa, seolah makanan itu tak lagi punya arti yang mendalam seperti yang ia ceritakan pada Siwon. Ia berlari tanpa memperdulikan keadaan jalan yang sedang ramai. Suara klakson terdengar bersahut-sahutan dan beberapa mobil berhenti mendadak untuk menghindari Heechul yang berlari tak tentu arah.

"Hei kau sudah gila ya!"

"Jangan berlarian di jalan raya!"

"Heh! Kau cari mati ya!"

Heechul tetap berlari, ia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli keadaan sekelilingnya. Sebelum sempat sampai di ujung jalan, Siwon sudah meraih tangannya dan menarik Heechul kedalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan. Tatapan semua orang tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan? Ini bahaya hyung." Siwon masih memeluk Heechul. Heechul mencoba berontak tetapi ia tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon.

"Lepaskan aku Siwon! Aku harus mengejarnya! Aku harus bertemu dengannya!" Heechul terus berontak.

"Tapi hyung ini berbahaya! Jangan seperti ini hyung, kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya bukan dengan menyia-nyiakan nyawamu seperti ini!" Siwon menarik Heechul ke pinggir jalan, ia masih memeluk tubuh Heechul. Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada Heechul.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku benar-benar harus bertemu dengannya! Aku.. A-aku.."

Tes. Perlahan air mata Heechul mulai tumpah. Siwon hanya bisa terdiam dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "H-hyung.. aku mohon jangan seperti ini.."

.

Di mobil Heechul terlihat murung, ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke luar jendela. Matanya merah dan bengkak karena menangis. Terlihat jelas oleh Siwon sorot matanya yang kosong.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan di benak Siwon yang ingin ia tanyakan. Mulai dari siapa orang itu dan mengapa Heechul mengejarnya. Tapi rasanya belum tepat waktunya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir studio, Heechul tiba-tiba saja turun dari mobil tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Siwon. Siwon masih terpaku di dalam mobil, ia semakin penasaran. Apa dia marah karena kejadian tadi?

Dengan cepat Siwon kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia mengambil kantong makanan lalu berlari kecil mengejar Heechul dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia yakin betul jika Heechul tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik. Kalau boleh jujur, Siwon mengakui kalau ia salah. Mungkin Heechul menjadi marah padanya karena telah membuatnya kehilangan jejak dari orang itu. Tapi ini demi kebaikannya juga bukan? Siwon tidak akan membiarkan Heechul berlarian tak tentu arah di tengah jalan yang ramai. Itu bisa saja membahayakan keselamatannya.

"Ah ini dia hyung kita sudah datang! Saatnya makan!" Eunhyuk menyambut Heechul dengan girangnya seolah Heechul adalah Dewa Makanan.

"..." Heechul berlalu masuk ke dalam studio meninggalkan Eunhyuk tanpa berkata apapun.

"A..apa-apaan dia itu? Aneh sekali sikapnya. Heh! Siwon kau apakan hyung kami? Tak biasanya dia bersikap dingin seperti itu!" kata Eunhyuk yang heran melihat sikap Heechul seperti itu. Biasanya Heechul ceria di kantornya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang lalu menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu hyung.." ujarnya lemah.

.

"Hae, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?" tanya Heechul.

Donghae terlonjak kaget, "Hm.." lalu ia melirik ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mengizinkan Donghae mengantar Heechul. Eunhyuk tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Heechul dan membuat moodnya tidak baik. Jadi, daripada terjadi apa-apa lebih baik Heechul diantar pulang oleh Donghae.

Siwon menatap Heechul, Heechul memalingkan wajahnya. Ia lebih kaget ketika Heechul meminta Donghae mengantarnya. Padahal Heechul biasanya paling tidak mau diantar pulang, ia selalu bilang kalau ia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

"Ya, ayo hyung kita pulang." kata Donghae.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya Eunhyuk ah." ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum pada Eunhyuk, lagi-lagi Heechul memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon.

ooOoo

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya masih dengan rasa penasaran. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas dalam. Heechul bahkan tidak menyapanya ketika pulang tadi, apa Heechul benar-benar marah padanya?

"Huuuft..." satu tarikan nafas panjang ketika ia memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan rumah. Siwon mengambil plastik berisi kue untuk ibunya yang ia simpan di jok samping.

Pluk.

"Apa yang jatuh?"

Siwon merogoh bagian bawah jok mobil. Dan ia merasakan sebuah benda seperti botol kecil. "Eh, apa ini?"

Ia mengambil benda itu. Sebuah botol kaca kecil yang berisi butiran pil. "Pil obat?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia memasukkan botol itu di saku jasnya. "Mungkin obat umma."

Siwon berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Nyonya Choi sedang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Kau sudah pulang, Siwonnie?" Panggil Nyonya Choi.

Siwon langsung menghampiri Nyonya Choi, ia memberikan kue yang ia bawa. "Ini ada kue untuk Umma." Lalu ia merogoh kantungnya "Apa ini obat umma?" Siwon menyerahkan botol kecil yang ia temukan di mobilnya tadi pada Nyonya Choi.

Umma Siwon menurunkan kacamatanya lalu melihat botol obat itu. "Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?"

"Aku tak tahu, ada di mobilku."

Nyonya Choi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini bukan milik Umma. Punya umma botolnya berbeda. Lagipula tidak mungkin obat umma ada di dalam mobilmu Siwonnie."

"Jadi? Ini punya siapa? Yang tadi naik mobil kan.. Heechul." Ujar Siwon pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa Siwonnie?"

"Ehm, apa umma tahu ini obat apa?"

"Coba umma lihat." Nyonya Choi mengambil botol obat itu lalu mengeluarkan sebutir pil yang ada di dalamnnya. "Ini...seperti pil penahan rasa sakit."

"Penahan rasa sakit?" Siwon menatap Nyonya Choi. Nyonya Choi hanya mengangguk pada putranya.

"Kim Heechul.. Kau membuatku benar-benar penasaran.."

TBC

.

.

.

.

Yaampun, updatenya lama banget._. Maaf banget ya author keasyikan main RP sampe lupa ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae #deepbow m(_ _)m

Semoga puas sama cerita yang masih banyak kekurangan ini. Mohon dimaklumi karena fanfic ini masih belum sempurna (yaelah bahasanya).

Sekali lagi author mau ngucapin terimakasih, gomawo, gomawo, gomawo buat reader yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini. Dan maafkan author yang updatenya lama banget._.V

Balesin reviewnya kapan-kapan aja ya._. aduh dasar author pemalas._.

Pokoknya makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan mereview #bow


	4. Chapter 4

This Disease Chapter 4

Warning : Yaoi Typo(s)

Genre : Romance

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Siwon, Heechul

Siwon memandangi botol obat itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Apa itu benar-benar milik Heechul? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Heechul sehingga ia harus membawa pil penahan rasa sakit? Belum cukupkah sosok yeoja yang Heechul kejar kemarin membuatnya penasaran?

"Huuuft.." Siwon meletakkan botol obat itu di meja nakas. Lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

ooOoo

Siwon berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong kantornya, beberapa kali ia tersenyum membalas sapaan setiap karyawan yang bertemu dengannya. Hari ini ia berangkat cukup siang, ia telat bangun karena memikirkan hal kemarin malam.

Ia membuka pintu ruangannya, pelan tanpa suara. Dilihatnya Heechul yang sedang berputar-putar seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ya ampun.. Aku menyimpannya dimana?" Heechul membuka satu persatu laci yang berada di dalam mejanya. Ia masih belum menyadari keberadaan Siwon.

Heechul beranjak dari sana lalu menyusuri lantai. Entah apa yang ia cari, tapi sepertinya itu sangat penting. "Heechul bodoh.. Masa barang sepenting itu bisa hilang sih?"

"Kau mencari apa hyung?" tanya Siwon pelan, sukses membuat Heechul beranjak dari aktivitasnya sekarang.

Heechul menggeleng cepat, "Ani.. Bukan sesuatu yang penting.. Nanti juga ketemu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang Siwon sukai.

Siwon membalas senyuman itu, tersirat sedikit perasaan lega ketika Heechul kembali tersenyum padanya. Ya, mungkin Heechul sudah tidak semarah kemarin.

Namja cantik itu kembali duduk tenang di kursinya. Entah tenang yang dipaksakan atau bagaimana. Siwon juga duduk di kursinya, melirik sedikit ke arah Heechul. Membuat fikirannya kembali melayang.

Apa Heechul mencari obatnya? Apa Heechul mencari pil penahan rasa sakit itu?

.

.

"Hyung, ayo kita makan siang!" Suara Eunhyuk yang agak keras itu menginterupsi keheningan yang terjadi di ruangan Siwon. Heechul dan Siwon langsung mendongak melihatnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengulang lagi perkataannya barusan, "Ayo kita makan siang!" yang dibalas senyuman kecil dari bibir Heechul.

Heechul beranjak dari kursinya lalu membungkuk sedikit ke arah Siwon, "Kau mau ikut kami makan siang?" tanyanya.

Siwon menggeleng, "Hum, aku masih ada sedikit pekerjaan. Kalian saja duluan." ucapnya.

"Ya, baiklah." ujar Heechul mengerti, "Aku duluan ya."

Siwon tersenyum mengiyakan, Heechul langsung berlalu pergi bersama Eunhyuk.

Siwon menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia sudah tidak ada pekerjaan. Ia punya alasan lain. Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil botol kecil berisi pil penahan rasa sakit yang masih belum jelas siapa pemiliknya. Ia membolak-balik botol itu lagi, berusaha mencari petunjuk siapa pemiliknya.

"Apa benar ini miliknya? Mungkin saja.. Tadi kan sepertinya ia mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak mau memberitahuku?" ujar Siwon bermonolog. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eh, kenapa tidak aku simpan saja obat ini di lemarinya? Mungkin ia akan mengambilnya kalau ini miliknya. Walaupun bukan miliknya pasti akan ia tanyakan siapa pemiliknya kan?"

Siwon berjalan pelan dari kursinya menuju meja Heechul. Sebenarnya ia merasa agak canggung, menurutnya sangat tidak sopan jika harus membuka-buka lemari Heechul.

Perlahan ia membuka laci meja Heechul. Dengan cepat ia menyimpan botol itu di lemari Heechul. Ia melakukannya dengan tergesa-gesa karena tidak ingin ada yang memergokinya dan jadi berprasangka yang bukan-bukan.

"Sudah kan.." Siwon beranjak dari meja Heechul, bermaksud kembali ke mejanya.

Duk. Tak sengaja Siwon menyenggol ujung meja. Membuat beberapa buku bergeser dan salah satunya terjatuh. Sebuah buku, buku sketsa animasi Heechul. Siwon mengambil buku itu, dan ada sesuatu yang terselip disana. Sebuah foto.

Foto itu hanya terlihat setengahnya karena masih terapit buku itu. Tak mau penasaran, Siwon membuka buku itu. Melihat keseluruhan dari selembar foto itu. Foto seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang tersenyum.

Siwon menajamkan matanya, ia mulai ingat. Yeoja ini kan? Orang yang Heechul kejar di hari itu. Ya, Siwon ingat sekali. Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yeoja itu? Heechul bahkan menyimpan fotonya.

"Kim Heechul.." desah Siwon pelan. Ditutupnya buku Heechul lagi. Lalu ia letakan buku itu di tempat semula. Fikirannya kembali melayang. Siapa yeoja itu? Siapa yeoja itu? Mungkin hanya itu pertanyaan yang melintas di fikiran Siwon. Pertanyaan yang tidak akan terjawab kalau hanya ia fikirkan seperti sekarang ini.

"Siapa yeoja itu?..." tanyanya lagi.

"Pasti ia orang yang sangat berarti bagi Heechul.."

"Apa dia kekasih Heechul?"

Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja seiring pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Siwon tersenyum kecut.

"Sepertinya.. Yeoja itu adalah orang yang Heechul cintai.." Siwon berujar lemah dan menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Terasa sakit ketika memikirkan hal itu. Apalagi jika benar. Dia memang terlalu bodoh, berbuat 'menyimpang' dengan mencintai seorang namja. Dan begitu malang nasibnya jika ternyata Heechul mencintai yeoja itu.

.

"Terima kasih ya, tadi itu benar-benar enak hyuk. Aku sampai kekenyangan. Lain kali aku yang traktir deh." Heechul kembali dari makan siangnya lalu masuk ke ruangannya bersama Eunhyuk.

"Hahaha, ya lain kali kau yang harus menraktirku hyung. Sudah ya, aku kembali ke ruanganku ok? Sampai jumpa hyung!" Eunhyuk nyengir, ia berlalu menutup pintu dan pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

Heechul berjalan ke mejanya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Sudah makan siang?" tanya Heechul.

"Sudah hyung, tadi ada yang mengantar makanan kesini." Siwon tersenyum tipis meyakinkan.

Seakan mengerti, Heechul duduk tanpa berkomentar.

.

"Pekerjaanku sebentar lagi selesai, tapi sepertinya kau masih sibuk sekali?" Heechul mencoba memulai percakapannya dengan Siwon.

"I-iya hyung kerjaanku banyak sekali hari ini." jawab Siwon.

"Perlu bantuanku?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Ah tidak, tidak usah. Kalau hyung mau pulang duluan silakan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh." Siwon kembali tersenyum ramah, tanpa bermaksud mengusir Heechul.

"Benarkah? Yasudah, aku duluan ya. Sampai Jumpa!" Heechul mengambil ranselnya di atas meja lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan.

"O-oh, ya." Siwon menatap Heechul sesaat lalu kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

Heechul POV

Aku berbalik sesaat ke arah Siwon, ia masih tetap saja pada pekerjaannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruang kerja.

Huft. Kenapa dia? Dingin sekali sikapnya. Tadi juga, aneh sekali, aku sudah lelah mencari kesana kemari eh ternyata obatku ada di laci. Apa aku sudah pikun sehingga lupa menyimpannya? Padahal kukira aku sudah mengecek laci itu tadi pagi. Ah sudahlah, buat apa memikirkan hal itu. Yang penting kan obatnya sudah ketemu.

Heechul POV end

Heechul berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, menyusuri koridor dan menunggu lift terbuka.

.

"Sudah pergi?" Siwon celingukan, ia bergegas mengunci pintu ruangan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melangkah ke meja Heechul.

"TIDAK ADA."

Siwon terbelalak tak percaya saat membuka laci meja itu. Obat itu sudah tidak ada. Jadi benar.. Heechul pemiliknya? Siwon terduduk lemas di depan laci itu. Kepalanya seperti mau pecah memikirkan diri Heechul yang penuh misteri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang belum ku ketahui tentangmu Kim Heechul?"

.

Siwon melaju dengan mobilnya, entah mengapa dia melewati jalan ini. Jalan saat pertama kali Heechul tersenyum lepas. Saat Heechul begitu bergairah menunjukan restoran favoritnya, dan satu-satunya jalan yang menjadi saksi saat pertama kali Heechul mengabaikan keselamatannya, menerobos keramaian mobil yang lalu lalang hanya untuk mengejar seorang yeoja... Yeoja yang ada di foto itu... Yeoja yang mungkin sangat berarti baginya...

Yeoja yang sekarang menunggu di seberang jalan... Menunggu...

Eh menunggu?

"DIA!?"

Siwon terkejut bukan main, yeoja yang mati-matian ingin Heechul temui saat ini berdiri tepat di seberang jalan. Tanpa ragu, Siwon memutar balik laju mobilnya berniat mencari tahu kebenaran mengenai teka-teki ini. Ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk mencoba pasrah apapun kenyataannya nanti.

.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Ada apa Siwon?"

"Umma, maaf hari ini aku pulang agak malam. Aku mau bertemu klien sekalian makan malam. Umma tidak apa-apa kan makan malam tanpa aku?"

"Tentu saja, Umma tidak apa-apa. Sudah sana pergilah! Hati-hati ya?"

"Ne umma."

pip.

Siwon mengakhiri panggilannya. Lalu kembali terfokus pada keberadaan yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu menaiki taksi. Perlahan tapi pasti Siwon membuntuti kemana pun taksi itu pergi.5

.

Taksi itu melintas di daerah yang sangat sepi untuk ukuran jam 8 malam, hanya dua tiga kendaraan saja yang melintas. Siwon berusaha menjaga laju mobilnya agar tidak mencurigakan. Hingga akhirnya taksi itu berhenti di sebuah jalanan yang basah dan berkabut. Yeoja itu pun turun.

Sekarang yeoja itu terlihat sangat jelas. Wajahnya putih bersih. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam panjang tergerai. Mantel merah marun yang ia kenakan membuat penampilannya sangat elegan.

Siwon pun segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu turun dan berjalan mengikuti yeoja itu diam-diam.

Siwon POV

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan itu. Yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit tergesa. Kupanjangkan langkahku mencoba tidak membuat pergerakan-pergerakan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya curiga.

Dia mau kemana? Apa dia benar-benar tinggal di daerah seperti ini? Aku harus mengetahui tempat tinggalnya dan siapa dia sebenarnya.

Siwon POV end

Suara langkah yeoja itu menyamarkan langkah mengendap-endap Siwon.

Malam ini udara sangat dingin dan tidak bersahabat, sesekali Siwon memperbaiki shawl nya, lalu menutup kepala dengan hoodie mantelnya. Baru sebentar melangkah, Siwon sudah berpapasan dengan beberapa pasangan muda mudi yang mabuk berjalan sempoyongan di kanan kiri jalan.

Semakin jauh ia melangkah didapatinya pemandangan yang lebih tak mengenakkan. Para yeoja berpakaian minim yang tanpa malu-malu menjajakan diri kepada siapa saja yang melewati jalan ini. Termasuk Siwon, tapi Siwon tidak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya terus berjalan melewatinya.

Tibalah di sebuah persimpangan, yeoja itu mendadak berbelok dan masuk ke sebuah rumah mungil di sudut jalan. Tanpa ragu Siwon mengamati lebih dekat. Hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar yakin yeoja itu memang tinggal di rumah itu.

.

.

"Aaaargh! K-kepalaku! Hhhh.. Argh! Dimana kau!? Obat sialan! Disaat seperti ini!"

Heechul mengerang, terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya pusing bukan main, seperti gunung berapi yang mengumpulkan lava dan bersiap meledak. Dunia seakan berputar, lantai kayu di kamarnya berdebam beradu dengan lututnya yang terjatuh lemas. Heechul merangkak menyeret ranselnya di samping tempat tidur dan merogoh isi di dalamnya mencari obat itu.

"KETEMU!"

Jemari lentiknya yang gemetar, dengan cepat mengambil beberapa pil lalu meminumnya dengan segelas air di meja nakas.

Heechul merasa penyakitnya sudah semakin parah. Karena kali ini meskipun beberapa pil ia telan namun reaksinya sangat lamban.

"Kuatkan dirimu Heechul! Ayolah!" ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Heechul POV

Kutarik nafas dalam. Menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Tadi itu sakit yang luar biasa menyiksaku. Ini bukan yang pertama, tapi terasa berbeda.. Mungkin waktunya sudah dekat..

Ayolah... mana mungkin Kim Heechul menjadi lemah hanya karena penyakit seperti ini? Sejak kapan aku menjadi pesimis?

Jangan khawatir Heechul, kau akan baik-baik saja. Ya.. Akan baik-baik saja. Kutarik seutas senyuman, senyum getir? Aku tak tahu.

Masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan Heechul. Kau harus berjuang! Semangat!

End Heechul POV

Heechul duduk lemas bersandar di samping tempat tidurnya. Senyumannya kali ini diiringi buliran air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi mulusnya. Kenyataan ini begitu menyedihkan, dunia seakan tak adil dan kejam baginya. Batin Heechul terasa lebih sakit saat memikirkan masih ada hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan sebelum ajal menjemputnya dari kehidupan ini.6

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa bulan? Terakhir updet Agustus ya._.

Miaaaan buat yg menunggu-nunggu cerita ini (semoga aja ada yg nunggu)

Waktu itu memory card author rusak dan membuat semua fanfic yg author buat hilang tanpa jejak T.T hal itu bikin author down dan males bikin fanfic lagi. Tapi... Akhirnya jiwa menulisnya bangkit lagi(?)

Gimana gimana gimana? Masih adakah yg menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini?._. Mohon reviewnya ya. Gomawoooooo^^


	5. Chapter 5

This Disease Chapter 5

Warning : Yaoi Typo(s)

Genre : Romance

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Siwon, Heechul

"Sudah jam 7! Sial aku terlambat!" Heechul terlonjak dari tidurnya yang lelap karena pengaruh obat. Rambut lembutnya kini tampak seperti benang kusut.

Ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, lalu bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor.

.

"Hosh! Hosh! Annyeonghaseyo! Mian aku terlambat Siwon!" lari Heechul terhenti tepat di depan meja Siwon, Heechul mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih tidak beraturan. Keringat pun bercucuran dari wajahnya yang memerah.

Siwon terlihat kaget saat melihat Heechul yang seperti itu, ia pun mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas kerjanya dan beralih menatap ke arah Heechul, "Kenapa wajahmu hyung? Merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sudah, duduklah."

"Mwo!? Semerah itu?" Heechul memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Baiklah terima kasih." ia berjalan menuju mejanya, duduk, dan mengamati wajahnya pada cermin kecil disamping komputer. 'Merah sekali! Dadaku juga terasa sakit. Pasti karena tadi aku berlari. Sial! Kumohon jangan kambuh di sini apalagi di depan Siwon. Kau harus tenang Heechul, jangan panik! Kau akan baik-baik saja.' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Besok launching produk kita loh! Apa aku sudah memberitahumu hyung?" Siwon berdiri menghampiri meja Heechul lalu duduk di kursi depan meja Heechul.

"BESOK!? Kau serius!?" kata Heechul antusias.

Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah Heechul yang tampak kaget dan bahagia bersamaan. "Ya, aku serius. Launching produk kita besok. Begitu juga tayangan perdana iklan kita di seluruh stasiun televisi."

"Benarkah?! Waaah!" Heechul tak sabaran.

Siwon semakin melebarkan senyumannya, "Iya hyung, Semua kru yang terlibat dalam proses pembuatan iklan juga di undang."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku di undang juga?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Uhm...kurasa tidak!"

Heechul membulatkan matanya, "Mwo!?"

"Haha, hanya bercanda hyung. Besok kita pergi bersama ya!"

"Hmm... ya terserah kau saja."

Siwon POV

Senang melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini hyung. Ya, itulah senyuman yang sangat aku sukai. Andai saja senyumanmu itu hanya untukku.

End of Siwon POV

.

"Heechul hyung, sibuk ya?" tanya Euhnyuk yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerja Siwon dan Heechul. Tentu saja ditemani Donghae.

Heechul menggeleng pelan, lalu menatap sebentar ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Tidak juga, tumben sekali kalian kesini." lalu ia kembali fokus ke komputernya.

Eunhyuk nyengir, "Ng...iya hehe...hanya ingin ngobrol saja hyung. Tidak masalah kan Siwon?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Sudah masuk saja, duduklah disana!" jawab Siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa panjang yang berada tepat di hadapan jendela. Dekat meja Heechul.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling menatap lalu tersenyum ke arah Siwon, "Terima kasih!" lalu mereka berdua duduk di sofa itu.

"Waah! Nyaman sekali disini, iya kan Hae?" ujar Eunhyuk sambil memegangi lapisan sofa mewah yang terbuat dari kulit.

Donghae melihat ke sekitar, lalu menatap ke arah Heechul yang masih asyik dengan pekerjaannya. "Iya, hmm... sepertinya semenjak ada Heechul hyung ruangan ini terasa berbeda."

"Aha! Kalau begitu kita pindah saja ke ruangan ini, mau tidak Hae?" goda Eunhyuk sambil menarik-narik tangan Donghae.

Siwon langsung tersentak, "Mwo!? Tidak! Tidak boleh! Enak saja kau bicara!" teriak Siwon.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berteriak? Tidak suka? Lagipula apa salahnya kalau kami pindah ke ruangan ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Iya, dasar pelit!" tambah Donghae.

"Sampai kapan pun tidak akan ku izinkan! Kesalahan besar jika kalian pindah ke ruanganku! Dan kau Hae! Aku bukan orang pelit!" Siwon memang sangat sensitif mengenai hal-hal yang menyangkut privasinya. Tapi kehadiran Heechul merupakan sebuah pengecualian untuk semua ego nya.

"Apanya yang bukan pelit. Itu sudah keterlaluan! Huh!" Eunhyuk kesal. "Hae, besok kita kenakan baju yang senada ya? Mau kan?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae seolah amnesia dari adu mulutnya dengan Siwon seperdetik sebelumnya.

Donghae tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan kepala Eunhyuk, "Apa saja yang penting Hyukkie senang. Hehe."

"Besok kalian jangan sampai telat! Aku akan berangkat kesana bersama Heechul hyung!" ucap Siwon setengah berteriak.

"Tenang saja Siwon...kali ini aku pasti tepat waktu. Iya kan?" Eunhyuk mengerlingkan matanya pada Donghae.

"Iya tenaaang, yang harusnya tepat waktu itu kau. Bisa-bisa kau yang terlambat nanti, karena betah berlama-lama dengan Heechul hyung di mobil...hahaha!" Donghae tertawa puas. Ditemani Eunhyuk yang ikut tertawa. Heechul menarik senyuman kecil dari bibirnya, walau ia tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangan dari komputer,tapi yang jelas tentu saja ia mendengar semua percakapan dan candaan dari teman-teman sekantornya itu.

Siwon membulatkan matanya lalu menatap geram ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih tertawa, "Aish! Kalian ini benar-benar membuatku kesal!" bentak Siwon, membuat kedua namja itu menghentikan tawanya.

"Heechul hyung, kalau begitu kami kembali ke ruangan kami saja. Habisnya dari tadi Siwon marah-marah terus. Dasar bos jelek! Wlee!" ejek Eunhyuk yang kemudian berlari keluar ruangan bersama Donghae.

3

ooOoo

Siwon dan Heechul berangkat bersama menuju tempat launching produk perusahaan. Siwon mantap mengendarai mobilnya sambil melirik ke arah Heechul yang terlihat gelisah.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Siwon.

"Eung?" sahut Heechul yang lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh pertanyaan Siwon tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung? Tersenyumlah, karena harusnya kau senang hari ini." Siwon menatap kearah Heechul lagi, lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

Heechul tersenyum, lalu menghela nafas. "Ya, tentu saja aku senang. Aku hanya sedang berfikir, bagaimana kalau iklannya tidak membuat produk kita terlihat bagus. Kau tahu kan, ini proyek pertamaku." ujarnya pelan.

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Mana mungkin hyung? Kerjamu sangat bagus, iklan buatanmu sangat mengagumkan. Proyek ini pun adalah yang pertama untukku. Kita sudah berusaha dengan baik, sekarang saatnya pembuktian jerih payah kita." katanya berusaha meyakinkan Heechul.

"Kau terlalu banyak memuji, Bos Choi." Heechul tersenyum. Lalu memandang keluar jendela menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah.

.

"Nah, sudah sampai Hyung. Ayo turun." Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di basement Hotel bintang 5 itu.

Heechul mengangguk antusias, "Ayo turun!" lalu tersenyum lebar.

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil. Siwon menghampiri Heechul dan menutupkan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Siwon."

"Sama-sama hyung."

Siwon sudah mau berjalan masuk ke dalam, sebelum Heechul memanggilnya.

"Eh Siwon, itu.. Dasi mu berantakan."

Siwon POV

"Eh Siwon, itu.. Dasi mu berantakan." Heechul hyung menghampiriku lalu langsung membenarkan dasiku yang memang tidak terpasang dengan baik. Bagaimana bisa rapih? Tadi aku berangkat dengan terburu-buru karena khawatir Heechul hyung akan menungguku lama.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang kini berada cukup dekat dengan wajahku, walau ia agak menunduk untuk membenarkan dasiku. Ia terlihat begitu... Cantik.. Untuk ukuran namja yang sedang menggunakan tuxedo.

"Masa kau menghadiri launching produk kita dengan dasi yang tidak rapih seperti ini." ujar Heechul hyung dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku. "Uhm.. Ya tadi aku terburu-buru hyung.."

Aku merasakan ada yang aneh. Rasanya jantungku berdegup tidak menentu ketika melihat wajahnya. Aku bahkan tidak memalingkan sedikitpun pandanganku darinya. Setelah membenarkan dasiku, ia menepuk bagian dadaku pelan. Membuat rasa ini semakin membuncah.

"Nah, sekarang kau terlihat sangat tampan Tuan Choi." ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan sedikit gugup. Perasaan apa ini?

End of Siwon POV

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Ayo kita masuk." ujar Heechul menyadarkan Siwon.

"Uhm, ya. Ayo kita masuk." dengan reflek Siwon mengenggam tangan Heechul yang terasa dingin. Mungkin ia sedang gugup, pikir Siwon.

Heechul membalas genggaman tangan Siwon yang menurutnya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Lalu mereka melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gedung hotel.

"Hei! Kalian baru datang juga? Kufikir kami sudah terlambat." seperti biasa kedatangan Eunhyuk selalu terasa heboh.

Heechul tiba-tiba saja melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Siwon. "Hyuk! Hae!" panggilnya.

"Hai hyung. Kami belum terlambat kan? Salahkan Hae yang mengendarai mobil dengan lambat. Hah, ia sungguh tidak mahir." keluh Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya maaf.." Donghae nyengir lalu mengacak rambut Eunhyuk.

"Heh! Rambutku jadi berantakan tau!"

.

Suasana acara launching benar-benar meriah. Banyak orang-orang besar, pejabat bahkan artis yang menghadirinya. Heechul tampak sangat menikmati acara ini, belum pernah rasanya ia ikutserta dalam kegiatan mewah seperti ini. Meskipun ini sama sekali bukan style-nya.

"Selamat malam hadirin yang terhormat..."

Semua undangan mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara di atas podium. Ternyata suara itu adalah suara Tuan Choi. Siwon bersama seluruh tim nya termasuk Heechul berkumpul di samping podium.

"Hadirin sekalian, bersyukur di malam yang berbahagia ini kita semua dapat berkumpul di tempat yang indah ini. Malam ini kita semua akan menjadi saksi lahirnya mahakarya perusahaan kami. Mobil terbaru dengan teknologi terdepan di kelasnya. Bersamaan dengan lahirnya mahakarya ini, saya juga ingin memperkenalkan putra saya Choi Siwon!"

Lampu sorot menemukan Siwon dan segera membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian dan bisik-bisik tamu undangan.

"Saat ini Siwon menjabat sebagai manager di bagian desain dan teknologi, meskipun ia berkali menolak dan lebih memilih hanya menjadi staff pemasaran. Tapi akhirnya ia menerima jabatan barunya. Ini adalah proyek pertamanya, dan saya sebagai ayah sangat bangga karenanya. Keseluruhan desain mobil ini adalah karya Siwon bersama tim-nya. Baiklah, tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi saya persilahkan putra saya Choi Siwon untuk maju ke podium dan memberikan sambutannya!"

Suara tepuk tangan segera bergemuruh di seluruh ruangan. Dari sambutan Tuan Choi jelas terlihat betapa ia sangat mengapresiasi hasil kerja putranya.

Siwon berjalan menuju podium, dari podium ia bisa melihat jelas banyaknya undangan yang hadir. Dan tentunya bisa melihat Heechul dengan sangat jelas juga.

Tidak ada keraguan di wajah Siwon, ia sangat percaya diri dengan hasil karya tim-nya.

"...dan saya tidak bisa melakukan ini semua tanpa Kim Heechul..."

Sesaat Siwon menatap Heechul dan tersenyum.

"Dia, Kim Heechul baru saja bergabung sebagai animator di perusahaan kami. Dia memberikan angin segar dalam desain iklan kami. Tanpanya mungkin mobil ini akan terlihat biasa saja. Saya rasa anda semua harus mengenalnya, maka dari itu kami persilahkan Kim Heechul untuk maju ke podium ini untuk menceritakan sedikit rahasia dibalik pembuatan iklan untuk launching mobil ini."

Heechul seketika terdiam, lututnya terasa lemas. Bukan keahliannya untuk berbicara di depan banyak orang. Dengan perasaan canggung dan sedikit terpaksa. Heechul pun memantapkan langkahnya menuju podium. Siwon sudah menunggunya di atas podium. Tatapan Siwon seolah berkata pada Heechul 'Kau pasti bisa hyung!'

Heechul menarik nafas sangat panjang. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Suatu kehormatan dan kebanggaan tersendiri baginya untuk bisa berbicara di depan banyak orang seperti ini. Tapi masalahnya, ia tidak bisa menahan gugup yang ia rasakan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia yakinkan pikirannya dan mencoba merangkai satu dua patah kata yang harus ia sampaikan. "Ehm.. Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesempatan yang diberikan kepada saya untuk berdiri di hadapan anda semua. Perkenalkan nama saya... Akh!.." Heechul menyipitkan matanya sambil sedikit menunduk. Puluhan lampu sorot dan cahaya-cahaya kamera para wartawan menyilaukan pandangannya. Seketika semuanya terasa buram, ditambah sakit dikepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang.

"Akh.. Engh.." Heechul merintih sakit sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tubuhnya berusaha keras menahan beban sakit yang menyerang.

"Heechul.."

"Hyung.. Apa yang terjadi.."

Suara-suara riuh di acara itu berubah menjadi suara-suara panik orang yang melihat keadaan Heechul. Tapi semuanya hanya terdengar samar oleh Heechul yang mulai kehilangan setengah kesadarannya. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan sakit yang kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Heechul kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya, untunglah Siwon berhasil menangkap tubuhnya sehingga tidak sempat mendarat ke lantai. Siwon mengguncang pelan bahu Heechul, berharap mendapat respon. Tapi tidak ada hasil.

Heechul langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit.

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit. Heechul langsung dilarikan ke ruang ICU. Siwon hanya bisa menunggu dengan gelisah. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Eunhyuk masih terlihat shock dan hanya diam, tidak seperti biasanya, ia seperti kehilangan keceriaannya. Ia masih sangat kaget dengan apa yang dialami oleh Heechul. Donghae memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk, berusaha menenangkan perasaan kekasihnya itu.

Siwon menatap ke arah Eunhyuk, lalu berbicara pada Donghae. "Hae, sebaiknya kau bawa Eunhyuk keluar untuk mencari udara segar."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, "Ayo Hyuk..." ia merangkul bahu Eunhyuk lalu membawanya keluar.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU dan berjalan menghampiri Siwon.

"Apa anda keluarga dari Tn. Heechul?" tanya dokter itu dengan wajah serius.

"A.. Aku teman dekatnya.. Bagaimana keadaannya dok? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dia sakit apa?" Siwon membombardir dokter dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di ruangan saya." ujar sang dokter mengajak Siwon ke ruangannya.

Perasaan Siwon semakin tidak karuan, rasa penasarannya terhadap Heechul semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia berjalan pelan mengikuti sang dokter dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter itu.

"Jadi bagaimana dok? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" baru saja duduk Siwon sudah mulai menanyakan banyak hal.

"Tenang dulu.. begini, apa anda tahu sudah berapa lama ia tidak memeriksakan jantungnya?"

'Deg' 'Jantung? Jantung? Ada apa dengan jantungnya? Apakah penyakitnya separah itu?' batin Siwon

"M.. Maksud dokter? Memangnya ada apa dengan jantungnya?" tanya Siwon cemas.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu apapun ya..

"Hm, jadi begini. Teman anda, Kim Heechul ia mengalami gangguan pada jantungnya. Sepertinya ini bawaan lahir."

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sepertinya, ia sudah tidak pernah lagi memeriksakan jantungnya. Apa anda tahu obat apa yang ia minum selama ini?"

Siwon berfikir sebentar, lalu teringat tentang obat penahan rasa sakit yang ia temukan. "Uhm, kurasa.. Ia meminum semacam obat penahan rasa sakit."

Sang dokter memperlihatkan ekspresi yang cukup kaget ketika mendengar jawaban Siwon. "Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu yang ku tahu. Apakah ada yang salah?"

"Sangat disayangkan Tn. Heechul tidak rutin check-up. Obat yang dikonsumsinya tidak akan berdampak apa-apa untuk penyembuhannya. Itu hanya semacam anti-depresan, yang jika dikonsumsi dalam jangka waktu lama bisa menekan syaraf-syaraf otaknya."

Siwon terhenyak, seakan tak percaya dengan penjelasan dokter padanya.

"Jadi yang terjadi pada Heechul tadi itu apakah pengaruh dari obat yang dikonsumsinya selama ini?"

"Perkiraan saya kerja jantungnya pun sudah dibatas kemampuannya. Sehingga oksigen tidak maksimal bersirkulasi ke otak dan tubuhnya. Lalu jika ditambah efek yang ditimbulkan pengkonsumsian obat itu maka sangat mungkin ia bisa tak sadarkan diri seperti saat ini."

Seketika itu dunia seakan runtuh di hadapan Siwon. Semua penjelasan dokter menjawab pertanyaannya tentang kondisi tubuh Heechul yang sesungguhnya.

"Saya sarankan agar melakukan rawat inap dan pemeriksaan lab lebih lanjut. Agar bisa ditemukan solusi yang tepat untuk penyembuhannya. Anda sebagai teman juga harus terus memberikan semangat hidup padanya. Saya rasa itulah yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk saat ini."

"Baiklah, apapun yang terbaik untuk penyembuhannya lakukan saja dok. Pasti dok, saya berjanji akan membuatnya bersemangat dalam menjalani hidup!"

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Haaaaaa, sudah chapter 5.

Maaf ya gabisa update kilat hehe._.v maklum, author anak sekolahan.

Makasih banyak buat yang masih dengan setia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Miaaaan, kalo kurang bagus ceritanya. Atau ada typo gitu... Hehe

Mohon review, saran dan kritiknya. Hehehe, pokoknya makasih banyak banyak banyak buat readers setia. Moahmoahmoah *tebar love*


	6. Chapter 6

This Disease Chapter 6

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s)

Genre : Romance

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Siwon, Heechul

Siwon memasuki ruangan dimana Heechul dirawat. Namja cantik itu terbaring lemah dengan selang-selang infus yang terpasang hampir di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Matanya masih terpejam, ia belum sadarkan diri.

Siwon mengambil kursi lalu menggesernya tepat di sebelah ranjang Heechul. Ia duduk, lalu menggenggam tangan Heechul. Siwon menyamankan posisi duduknya, menatap dalam kearah Heechul.

"Hyung... Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku." ujarnya lemah.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbagi kesedihanmu hyung, kau benar-benar hebat merahasiakan semua ini dariku dan semua orang. Kau pasti telah melalui banyak hal untuk bisa bertahan hingga saat ini. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berarti untukmu, menghapus air matamu, dan membahagiakanmu. Karena kau sangat berarti untukku hyung.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Dikecupnya tangan lembut Heechul yang kini menjadi basah karena air matanya. Terasa sangat menyakitkan untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Heechul tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Siwon kembali menatap Heechul, berharap Heechul sadar dan membalas ungkapan cintanya. Tapi Heechul masih terbaring lemah, tak ada lagi celoteh ceria yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. Siwon benar-benar merasa hancur, waktu terasa begitu singkat untuk mereka berdua.

ooOoo

Anakku...

Umma!

Heechul anakku...

Umma, aku rindu sekali. Jangan pergi!

Umma merindukanmu, ikutlah bersama umma. Kita akan bersama selamanya.

Bersama umma selamanya...?

Ya, selamanya bersama.

Selamat pagi Kim Heechul!

Pagi?

Perlahan Heechul membuka matanya, mentari pagi menyinari seisi ruangan. Ruangan serba putih yang tidak asing baginya. Ia meringis pelan, menahan rasa sakit yang masih sesekali terasa di bagian kepalanya. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling, dimana selang infus menempel di bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

Klek.

Pintu terbuka, Siwon memasuki ruangan dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Ia membawa sebuket mawar merah di tangannya. Heechul menyambut kedatangan Siwon dengan senyuman kecil terlukis di bibirnya yang pucat.

"Selamat pagi hyung! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku membawakan ini untukmu." Siwon memberikan buket bunga mawar itu pada Heechul.

Heechul menghirup aroma bunga mawar itu dalam-dalam seolah mendapat asupan oksigen yang menyegarkan pernafasannya. Lalu memberikannya lagi pada Siwon.

"Indahnya... Simpan saja di sana, di atas meja itu, agar aku bisa selalu melihatnya." ujar Heechul sambil menunjuk ke sebuah meja dekat ranjangnya.

"Baiklah Hyung," Siwon menyimpan bunganya, lalu mengelus pipi Heechul lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?"

Heechul mencoba tersenyum lebar, "Aku merasa lebih baik Tuan Choi. Tapi... Ini mengangguku.." ia mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan infus yang terpasang disana.

Siwon terdiam, ia mengerti pasti sangatlah tidak nyaman jika harus tidur seharian di ranjang. Apalagi dengan selang infus di tubuh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu memang harus dilakukan.. Untuk kesembuhan Heechul.

"Biarkan seperti itu hyung.." Siwon menurunkan tangan Heechul pelan.

Heechul mengangguk mengerti, meskipun batinnya masih melakukan penolakan terhadap semua itu.

Drrrt... Drrrt...

"Sebentar hyung, aku keluar dulu ya. Ada telfon." kata Siwon setelah melihat layar ponselnya.

"Hu'um." jawab Heechul.

Siwon tersenyum singkat, kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan Heechul untuk menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali lagi.

"Kantor memanggilmu ya?" tebak Heechul.

Siwon terdiam. Tebakan Heechul benar, seharusnya ia pergi ke kantor untuk menghadiri rapat dengan klien tapi ia agak ragu ketika melihat ekspresi Heechul yang tampak kecewa.

"Iya hyung maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi sebentar. Ah, akan kupanggilkan suster untuk menjagamu..." Siwon beranjak dari kursinya, lalu bersiap untuk pergi keluar.

Greb. Heechul menarik tangan Siwon, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Jangan pergi...tetaplah disini...bersamaku?"

Siwon terpaku, sikap Heechul yang seperti ini membuatnya mati gaya.

"Maaf jika permintaanku ini berlebihan. Tapi bisakah kau tetap di dekatku saat ini? Aku akan merasa tenang jika kau ada disini menemaniku."

Siwon berbalik menatap Heechul yang masih menggengam erat tangannya.

'Heechul membutuhkanku?' batin Siwon.

Tentu Siwon bersedia untuk selalu ada jika Heechul membutuhkannya. Tanpa diminta pun ia akan selalu ada untuk Heechul. Segera saja Siwon mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan kembali duduk di kursi samping ranjang Heechul.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana hyung.. Aku berjanji. Aku ada disini menemanimu." Siwon meyakinkan Heechul bahwa kesembuhan Heechul adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini. Siwon membalas menggengam jemari lentik Heechul.

Tak lama, Siwon menelfon kantornya untuk menunda jadwal rapat hari ini. Itu semua Siwon lakukan hanya untuk berada di sisi Heechul. Terdengar sangat egois dan mengabaikan sekali lagi Heechul telah menempati posisi paling penting di hati Siwon. Hanya Heechul yang mampu membuat Siwon menjadi seperti ini.

.

"Siwon, bagaimana acara launching kemarin? Maaf ya, pasti aku sudah merusak acaranya..." tanya Heechul dengan nada menyesal.

Dengan cepat Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak hyung, mana mungkin seperti itu. Memang, semua orang panik dan mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi setelah kau dibawa ke rumah sakit, acara tetap berjalan dan aku dapat kabar ternyata sambutan tamu undangan sangat baik. Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik hyung. Bukan hanya aku yang bangga padamu, tapi perusahaan dan semua orang pasti saat ini sangat bangga padamu. Ah ya, bahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengkhawatirkanmu dan titip salam untukmu agar lekas sembuh. Maka dari itu, kau harus berjuang untuk sembuh hyung."

Heechul tersenyum getir, perlahan air mata mulai mengalir dari pipi mulusnya.

"Hyung... Kenapa kau menangis? Jangan menangis, aku salah bicara ya? Mianhae..." Siwon menyeka air mata Heechul dengan jemarinya.

"Rasanya... dulu aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk diriku sendiri...bahkan untuk orang lain..."

"Hyung..."

"Maaf, aku telah banyak merepotkanmu... Penyakitku ini ibarat bom waktu yang kapan saja bisa meledak..."

"Kuatkan dirimu hyung, kau pasti sembuh. Harus!" ujar Siwon meyakinkan Heechul.

Heechul terdiam sesaat, menatap kosong ke arah dinding, "Sudah sejauh ini, aku masih belum bisa bertemu dengannya..." ucapnya pelan.

Siwon mengikuti arah mata Heechul, lalu menatapnya penuh tanya, "Dengannya? Siapa? Siapa yang ingin kau temui itu hyung?"

"Noona ku..." lanjut Heechul yang kini tatapannya tertuju pada Siwon.

"Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik dan baik. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya..

di sisa waktuku yang tinggal sedikit ini," Heechul menarik nafasnya.

"Andaikan aku diberi satu permohonan terakhir, aku akan meminta dipertemukan dengannya..." sambungnya, mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, lagi.

"Hyung, jangan berkata seperti itu. Tenanglah hyung, aku akan membantumu mencari noona mu. Aku janji akan membawanya kesini untuk menemuimu." Siwon meyakinkan.

Heechul tampak ragu, "Tapi aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengannya! Siwon, kau tidak mengerti... Jangan berjanji atas hal yang tidak kau yakini Siwon!"

"T.. Tapi Hyung.."

Heechul memutar bola matanya, "Akhirnya sedikit bebanku berkurang... Aku tinggal menunggu hingga saatnya tiba untukku pergi dari hidupku yang sia-sia ini..."

"Jangan berkata bodoh seperti ini hyung!" Siwon bangkit dari duduknya. Seakan tidak terima dengan apa yang Heechul katakan. Ia yakin semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Heechul tidak akan pergi secepat itu kan?

'Siwon...' Heechul terbelalak, baru kali ini Siwon bicara dengan nada tinggi padanya. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Hyung.." Siwon membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Heechul. Memagut bibir Heecul dengan bibirnya. Siwon mencium bibir Heechul lembut, mengalirkan semua perasaan cinta yang ada. Awalnya Heechul membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan perlakuan Siwon itu, namun akhirnya ia terpejam untuk menerima aliran cinta tulus itu. Tanda cinta yang telah menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

'Siwon...kau membuatku ingin hidup selamanya..

Tapi sepertinya itu hanya mimpi...'

ooOoo

"Siwon...aku mau minta tolong padamu...tapi bagaimana ya.."

"Memangnya mau minta tolong apa hyung? Katakan saja, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

"Hmm, aneh rasanya meminta tolong pada bossku seperti ini. Begini, aku minta tolong ambilkan buku sketsa yang ada di meja kerjaku. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Pinta Heechul tanpa bermaksud merepotkan.

Siwon mengangguk lalu mengelus rambut Heechul. "Tidak hyung, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Akan ku bawakan buku sketsamu itu kemari. Aku akan pergi ke kantor untuk mengambilnya."

"Terima kasih." Heechul tersenyum.

.

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang. Ia ingin cepat sampai ke kantor agar bisa sesegera mungkin kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Heechul lagi. Sesampainya di kantor, ia segera menuju ruang kerjanya. Lalu mengambil buku sketsa yang tergeletak diatas meja Heechul.

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat figura foto di atas meja Heechul. Figura berisi foto Heechul dengan senyum manis yang terkembang di bibir merahnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum hyung.. Aku berjanji." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Siwon tiba di rumah sakit lalu memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Heechul dirawat. Tapi ketika masuk kesana, ia tidak melihat keberadaan Heechul.

Kemudian Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman Rumah Sakit. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan Heechul di kursi roda dengan satu infus yang dihubungkan dengan selang panjang di tangannya. Seorang suster mendorong kursi roda Heechul, menuntunnya ke taman yang dipenuhi bunga berwarna-warni.

Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajah Heechul. Sesekali Heechul tersenyum senang, dari kursi roda yang terus berputar ia mengayunkan jemarinya menyentuh kelopak bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di kanan dan kirinya.

Siwon menahan diri untuk pergi ke arah Heechul. Ia memilih untuk diam sambil tersenyum menatap Heechul yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Sampai akhirnya Heechul menyadari keberadaan Siwon. Heechul melambaikan tangannya, mengajak agar Siwon mendekat.

"Siwon! Kemarilah!" teriak Heechul semampunya.

Siwon menyambutnya dengan senyum. Dengan semangat ia berlari kecil menuju tempat Heechul berada. Ia memberikan isyarat pada sang suster untuk pergi dan membiarkan mereka berdua.

"Kau senang hyung?" ujar Siwon sambil mendorong kursi roda Heechul berputar semakin jauh ke taman.

Heechul mengangguk antusias, sekali lagi ia memamerkan senyum indahnya. "Sangat! Aku bosan di kamar terus Siwon. Disini enak, udaranya segar.."

Siwon mengelus pipi Heechul yang merona merah. Sudah lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya dimana wajah Heechul selalu pucat pasi.

"Siwon, tolong dorong aku kesana!" Heechul menunjuk ke jejeran tanaman berwarna putih.

Namja tampan itu menangguk lalu mendorong kursi roda Heechul mendekat kesana. Heechul mengulurkan jemarinya mendekati setangkai mawar putih, kemudian mencabutnya.

"Bunga ini, indah sekali bukan?" ujar Heechul.

"Ya, hyung. Sangat indah." jawab Siwon.

Heechul menunduk, "Aku bagaikan bunga-bunga ini..."

"Ya, kau cantik seperti bunga-bunga ini hyung."

Heechul tersenyum getir.

Heechul POV

Aku bagaikan bunga-bunga ini Siwon...

Terlihat kokoh dan cantik di luar, tapi...

sangat rapuh di dalam. Bunga ini pun hanya terlihat cantik pada saatnya bermekaran, namun hingga tiba saatnya nanti kecantikan itu akan memudar, kehilangan warna, kemudian menjadi layu, kering, lalu terlupakan.

Aku seperti itu Siwon...

Pada saatnya nanti aku akan layu dan terlupakan seperti bunga-bunga ini.

End of Heechul POV

"Aku ingin menyimpan bunga ini, bolehkah?" Heechul menatap Siwon.

"Ya, Kau boleh menyimpannya hyung. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan suster tadi!" jawab Siwon. "Ayo kita kembali ke ruanganmu lagi hyung, jangan sampai suster melihat kita 'mencuri' bunga ini!" sambungnya dengan wajah yang dibuat serius.

Heechul tertawa pelan, "Ya, kau benar. Ayo kita pergi sebelum dilaporkan ke polisi."

Siwon mendorong kursi roda Heechul kembali ke ruangannya. Sesampainya disana, Heechul menyimpan bunga itu di dalam vas yang penuh berisi air. Lalu meletakkan vas itu di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Siwon membantu Heechul berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Ah ya, dimana buku itu? Buku sketsaku, apa kau berhasil menemukannya?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Oh! Maaf aku sampai lupa memberikannya. Tidak sulit menemukan buku itu hyung, karena tergeletak di mejamu. Sebentar, aku ambilkan," Siwon membuka tas nya dan mengambil buku sketsa Heechul. "Nah ini dia..." Seru Siwon seraya memberikan buku itu pada Heechul.

"Terima kasih ya, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Sama-sama hyung, senang bisa membantu. Tapi, untuk apa buku ini hyung? Kau kan sedang sakit, jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengerjakan tugas desainmu itu hyung." Siwon mulai khawatir.

Heechul menggeleng, "Aniyo Siwon, bukan untuk itu. Saat ini, buku ini satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga untukku."

"Hm?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa sebuah buku sketsa biasa menjadi barang yang sangat berarti bagi Heechul.

"Ini adalah hadiah dari ayahku ketika aku lulus SMP. Ia tahu bahwa aku suka menggambar, jadi ia memberikanku ini.

Dan.. Disini juga terselip foto keluargaku." Heechul membuka sebuah kantung di bagian belakang buku sketsanya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa foto yang terlihat usang.

"Ini aku, Appa, dan Noonaku," Heechul memperlihatkan foto yang pertama. Di foto itu memang ada seorang ayah, dan dua orang anak kecil yang tersenyum dengan riang.

"Coba tebak ini siapa?" dengan semangat Heechul memperlihatkan foto kedua. Siwon mengerinyitkan keningnya. Itu adalah foto seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang, wajahnya cantik, sangat mirip dengan Heechul.

"Siwon! Kenapa malah diam?" teriak Heechul menyadarkan Siwon. "Ini foto Umma ku. Apa kau tidak bisa menebaknya?"

"Bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja.. Kalian sangat mirip. Ibumu sangat cantik hyung.. Sama sepertimu.."

Wajah Heechul merona merah. Yang Siwon bilang tadi itu pujian kan?

Heechul buru-buru mengambil lagi foto Umma nya, lalu memperlihatkan foto ketiga. Lagi-lagi Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. Itu foto yang pernah ia lihat, foto yeoja yang dikejar Heechul.

"Ini Noona ku.."

"Noona? Jadi yeoja di foto ini adalah Noona mu hyung?.."

TBC

or

END?

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 nih, updatenya molor sangat...

Review menurun, sudah tidak adakah yg menanti fanfic ini?...

Hehe, maaf author agak lumayan sangat sibuk di sekolah -.- Terus, kemaren agak mendet gimana lanjutan ceritanya..

Diatas ditulis TBC/End maksudnya apa?... Jadi, kalo reviewnya dikit author memutuskan untuk mengakhiri fanfic ini.. Karena review kalian sebagai suplemen(?) agar author dapat melanjutkan fanfic ini.

Ayo review dong biar author semangat ngelanjutin... Hehe

Kamsahamnida.. m(_ _)m


End file.
